warehouse13fandomcom-20200222-history
Runaway
|next = }} Runaway is the sixteenth episode of the fourth season of Warehouse 13, and the fifty-fourth episode overall. Synopsis Pete, Myka and Jinks deal with a prison break where the Marshal assigned is Steve's ex-boyfriend. Meanwhile, Artie is struck deaf and Claudia must help him before it becomes permanent. Plot Source: http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2426442/synopsis?ref_=tt_ov_pl Cast Main Cast *Eddie McClintock as Pete Lattimer *Joanne Kelly as Myka Bering *Saul Rubinek as Artie Nielsen *Allison Scagliotti as Claudia Donovan *Aaron Ashmore as Steve Jinks Guest Starring *Charlie Weber as Liam Napier Special Appearance by *Cherie Currie as Herself Co-Starring *Vladimir Jon Cubrt as Joe Barton *Ronnie Rowe as Rick Davis *Mary Krohnert as Christina Robertson *Daniella Evangelista as Anna *Landon Norris as Kyle Barton *Deklon Roberts as Armored Car Guard *Bobby Brown as Tower Sniper *Todd Sandomirsky as Tony *Jenni Burke as Waitress *Earl Bubba McClean as Inmate *Anthony J. Mifsud as Adam Griff *Tim Campbell as Oscar Adamshttps://warehouse13.fandom.com/wiki/File:Art_of_the_Bay_Sales_Report_1_-_Oscar.png *Andy McQueen as Barista *Jake Hays as Musician Artifacts and Gadgets Featured *'Pompeii Amphora: '''Opening the amphora lid pours out molten lava that can melt through anything it touches. ''It is the one of the main artifacts of the episode. *'Ludwig van Beethoven's Clock: '''Causes anyone who disturbs it to have all of Beethoven's famous symphonies play in their head in order, drowning out all other sound. When they are finished playing, the affected will go deaf until it is neutralized. It is bi-furticated, as it cannot be neutralized without the bust that should sit atop it. ''It is the one of the main artifacts of the episode'.'' *Analog Password Decoder:' A cylindrical cryptographic device used to bypass electronic entry systems requiring a password or some type of alpha-numeric code for access. *'Jerry Garcia's Blackbulb: Enhances the visuals of any artwork it is shined upon by giving them neon colors and making them seemingly pop out from the canvas. The drawbacks or harmful effects are not stipulated. *The Original Bouncing Ball: The ORIGINAL Bouncing ball is filled with the energy of about a billion sing-alongs. If disturbed, it bounces uncontrollably, making it incredibly hard to follow. *Leon Panetta's Projector: Distorts projected images based on the personal beliefs of the user. Seen on the same shelve as Ludwig van Beethoven's Clock. *'''Red Keyboard: Origin and effects illegible, stored on the shelf beneath Garcia's Blackbulb among other music/rock-n'-roll-related artifacts. *'Black Keyboard': Effect(s) unknown, seen next to the Red Keyboard. *'Sequined Jacket': A purple jacket with silver sequins on the front. Effect(s) unknown, stored with other rock-n'-roll artifacts, *'Punk Jacket': The words "Punk Never Dies", followed by an image of a scorpion, are written on the back. Effect(s) unknown, stored next to the Sequined Jacket. Trivia * Pete mildly misquotes Tommy Lee Jones' character Sam Gerard, from 'The Fugitive', in the prison yard. The original line is: "What I want from each and every one of you is a hard-target search of every gas station, residence, warehouse, farmhouse, henhouse, outhouse and doghouse in that area." * David Boreanaz was originally wanted for the role of Liam (Steve's ex boyfriend), because they wanted Liam to be as much like Pete as possible, and Eddie McClintock has said before that he has been mistaken for David Boreanaz multiple times. There may be an in-joke in the fact that it is another 'boyfriend of Buffy' (Charlie Weber played Ben in BtVS season five) who steps into the shoes. * The title of the episode "Runaway" is likely a triple meaning, referring to Steve Jinks' having run away from his relationship with Liam; the fugitive they must track down; and Cherie Currie, from The Runaways, who makes an appearance in the episode. * According to Steve, the events of this episode take place on a Monday. ** According to Myka, this episode takes place a week after the previous one. * The inventory sales report that Artie and Claudia read changes between cutaways; it first reads that the bust of Aphrodite was purchased by Oscar Adams, who later tries to steal it, before changing to it being bought by his aunt Viola Adams.https://warehouse13.fandom.com/wiki/File:Art_of_the_Bay_Sales_Report_2_-_Viola.png ** Also according to the inventory report, the episode takes place August 18th, 2012. ** However, this date was a Wednesday, not a Monday. References Category:Season 4 episodes